Liposome is a micro endoplasmic reticulum having a closed double-layered lipid membrane, in which a hydrophilic space exists. Accordingly, liposome is characterized in containing water-soluble materials in the hydrophilic inner space and capturing oil-soluble materials in the outer double-layered lipid membrane. A material which forms such liposome membrane is called as lipoid. As the lipoid, phosphoglycerides or sphingolipids are conventionally used. Lecithin or ceramide is most generally used in the field of cosmetics or foods since they have excellent moisturizing property and no toxicity to human body.
However, these lecithin and ceramide are hydrophobic, and so hard to disperse in alcohol solution as well as aqueous solution. Thus, to be used as lipoid, they have to be dispersed with heating to a high temperature of 70° C. or more, and then functional materials have to be added thereto. Accordingly, there is a very big problem in liposomizing functional compounds which are oxidized at high temperature or are thermally unstable, such as coenzyme Q10 and EGF. Also, thus formed liposome has disadvantages of very low stability and non-uniformity in the size. In particular, it is difficult to liposomize two functional compounds which have very different polarity from each other, such as hydrophobic coenzyme Q10 and hydrophilic EGF, together.
Recently, anionic surfactant type of phospholipidyl lipoid obtained by reacting lecithin with phosphoric acid or other polar compounds, thereby having good dispersibility to aqueous solution, is widely used. However, if the lipoid is too hydrophilic, the wettability may be enhanced, but the penetration effect into skin is greatly diminished due to the difference in polarity with ingredients on skin surface. Also, if the lipoid is anionic salt type, it decreases the viscosity of cosmetics, thereby requiring further addition of thickening agents.
Originally, coenzyme Q10 is known as a co-enzyme promoting energy generation of cell in human body, having potent anti-oxidation power against active oxygen. Thus, its intake or application to skin can prevent the oxidation of cells, thereby maintaining skin elasticity and preventing the aging effectively. In particular, in human body, such coenzyme Q10 is produced in a sufficient amount up to 20 years old, but the amount decreases from the peak before or after 20 years old due to various reasons such as unbalanced diet, stress, or the like. Before or after 40 years old, the decrease is accelerated, and so supplement thereof is required.
Epidermal Growth Factor (EGF) is a protein which exists in colostrums of mother's milk, and has excellent effects in reproducing cells and promoting the recovery of wound, and so EGF is used as biological medicament for treating foot ulcer of a diabetic. Also, EGF is known as an ingredient having a function of healing a wound naturally without a scar, and known to have skin reproducing effect. Accordingly, it is widely used as a raw material for functional cosmetics, as well as a medicament for healing a wound by diabetic foot ulcer, burn, cut or the like.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2005-0058635 discloses an extract from Camellia japonica having anti-inflammatory and anti-oxidation activity. Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2006-0025423 discloses an extract from Viscum album L. var. coloratum having anti-inflammatory and anti-oxidation activity.